Love is a battlefield
by Machinimawriter123
Summary: This is a romance story based on the Machinima Rise Of The Spartans ,written and directed by Arbiter 617 although it will be a slightly alternate universe. Whisper Swift. Brass, Ocelot and Nightflash are in here too obviously. altough it wont just constantly have attention on Whisper and Swift and it is a slightly different take on what actually happened during part 1 and 6
1. A beginning

Love is a battlefield - chapter 1

Clide, Codename Swift, sighed as he looked out to the Horizon "something wrong Clide?" he turned around to see Maria,  
Codename Whisper, standing behind him, her short brown hair covering one of her eyes but Clide could still see the caring nature in them "I'm fine I just miss Cassie" Clide said with another sigh as he turns back to look out the window Maria put her hand on his shoulder to turn him to look at her "we all do Clide , she may have been your sister but she was our friend as well" Clide sighed and looked her in the eyes "I know thanks Maria, and Randy doesn't really help though" Maria sighed as Randy was mentioned which to be honest she expected "I think he just misses her too and he's just taking it out on you, he's always been a bit tightly wound" Clide looked out to the horizon again "come on Clide let's go see if we can't find the rest of the squad or at least Romero for some comic relief" Clide chuckled as he looked at her again "fine let's go" as they approaced the main room of the tower they suddenly heard Romero, codename Brass argueing, unsurprisingly, with Randy codename Ocelot "oh come on Ocelot what did Clide ever do to you" Randy turned to Romero with a mix of sadness and rage in his eyes "he never learned to have the skill to be like his sister or to be like her" Romero took a step back as the sudden burst of rage came from Randy before giving him a burst back "dont start insulting Clide about this you weren't there to save her either were you so just get off his back" Clide and Maria walked in the room right as that sentence ended and Randy punched Romero "stop it both of you" Maria shouted "Randy it's not Clide's fault and Romero it's not Randy's either so both of you just stop it, we're meant to be a team" Randy's mood suddenly softened as she spoke which always happens whenever Maria is there "yeah a team with an absent leader" Randy muttered "I heard that Ocelot" they all looked to the balcony to see David, codename Nightflash, standing up there "how long have you been standing there" Romero said to him wondering how niether him or Randy didnt notice him "Long enough to have saw Randy lay it on you and long enough for Maria's little speech,trust you to be the one to keep the peace when i'm not there" David chuckled as he finished the sentence "you say that yet you were there weren't you" Maria said as Clide stayed quiet behind her, not feeling in the mood "too true Maria" David said as he noticed Clide was still silent "Missing Cassie?" David said as he jumped down "yeah hard to believe she's gone" Clide sighed as Romero also came over while Randy continued moping David looked up and out of the skylight and sighed "when is it ever easy to believe someone you care about is gone" he looked back at Clide "Now then let's go see if we can't get a pelican out of here" everyone but Clide started walking off till Clide grabs Maria's hand and she turns round "thanks Maria you really are great" Maria blushed from the sudden compliment as she put her helmet on "thanks Clide" she turns to walk to the elevator that goes to the bottom floor and Clide follows. 


	2. A surprise

Love is a battlefield - Chapter 2

Clide put his helmet on as the elevator stopped on the bottom floor and slightly nudged Romero out the way has he says his trademark "i'm Swift like a Moa in mating season" Romero chuckled while Ocelot and Nightflash groaned, Maria just stayed silent still wondering what brought on Clide's sudden compliment before she noticed a hand waving in her face, it was Brass "Yoo hoo Reach to Whisper, you in there or is it just a suit of armor now" Maria laughed a little before replying "no i'm here brass just wondering something" brass suddenly also wondering now what she was wondering "about what Maria" Maria didnt answer him instead using her jetpack to land right next to swift at the landing pad, bringing forth swift's other trademark "oh helloooo" Maria caught off guard by since she landed about a nano second before he said that "hello to you too Clide" Swift looked at her "so what's up" Whisper looked at him slightly wondering how he knew she was gonna say something "well I was just wondering what brought on that little compliment before" she turned to look at the sky again "just saying it like i see it" he codnt see but he had Maria blushing again, Maria had already taken her helmet off while waiting for the pelican, before swift can say anything Maria takes off his helmet and kisses him for a few seconds, leaving a stunned Swift standing next to her a stunned Ocelot and Nightflash behind them and a "Whoooo you go Clide" from Brass, Maria just puts her helmet on as the other 3 approach the 2 with swift still completely stunned Brass just waves a hand in front of Clide's face, no answer "oh good going Maria you killed him" Maria just giggled with her audio output on her helmet off so no one else could hear, Clide just broke out of his paralysis before putting his helmet back on and trying to open a private comm channel to Maria, as the channel opens he simply says "what was that about" Maria just said "shhh it's a secret" much to the slight annoyance of Swift as he closed the comm channel hearing an instant "What was that about" from David, Clide turns to look at him and says "I have absolutely no idea" nightflash just shrugs as the pelican approaches which he noticed cause of a loud annoyance, namely Brass, shouting "here comes our ride" everone piles on the pelican when it lands, nightflash gets on last and bangs the cockpit door when he does, letting the pilot know they're all on board before strapping himself in next to Ocelot they knew it was gonna be a long journey before they get there and they all turned to look out the pelican's small back window to watch the crumbling city get smaller and smaller as the pelican flies away from the chaos 


	3. A different surprise

Love is a battlefield - Chapter 3

Everyone stayed silent on the pelican journey, some still wondering about Whisper and Swift, are they together, was it a one time thing, Swift sure didnt see it coming, everything stayed silent till Brass, expectedly, broke the silence "soooo where did you say we were going Nightflash" Nightflash looked at him "I didnt Romero" before Brass can speak Ocelot cuts in muttering something along the lines of "well that's reassuring" as their conversation continues Clide and Maria stayed quiet as it goes on, till Clide sighs turns his attention to Nightflash "how far is it wherever we're going" Nightflash turns to Swift who just entered the conversation "uh should be about and 50 klicks, i'm sure it wont be long now" Brass slumps in his chair before saying "I just wish you wouldn't keep us in suspence all the time, like Clide and Maria" Swift punches Brass in the arm as that sentence ended "Ow sorry Mr Grumpy" before clide can say anything nightslash speaks up "We're here let's not let our toast get buttered" everyone just looks at each other confused simply wondering what that means as they all exit the pelican, Brass looks up at the sign on the tower in front of him "Trident industries" Ocelot notices the sign as well "isn't this the company that makes the Fido elite doll's, and Gungnir Pizza" Nightflash turns round "well yes but no Brass that's not why we're here I can practically see the drool through your helmet. we're here to visit a friend of mine who has something for us, well me so in turn us" Brass, still wanting a pizza, cuts in "i'm either going to completely love this or hate it" as they enter the tower only Nightflash actually manages to get past the reception area, and the rest are stuck waiting there for him for about 10 minutes until he comes back with Blake the C.E.O of Trident industries "So .Nightflash i'll trust you'll be satisfied with it, after all I wouldn't do all this if you weren't my friend" Nightflash turned to him and put his hand on his shoulder "I know Blake and dont worry i wont let Brass be alone with it" "Hey I dont even know what it is yet" Nightflash chuckled "you have my word Blake" Blake still didnt look 100% sure with this but he decides to agree "very well then it's out back" Brass cuts in again "what's out back why wont someone tell me" Nightflash turns in his direction "we wont need to we're about to show you, let's go" as they all exit the building they start walking along the side of it as they head to the underground parking lot brass speaks up "Nightflash you got us a car when we had a pelican, may i ask what logic you're using" as they burst into conversation Clide looks at Maria as he realizes she's been looking at him the whole time they were there "something wrong Maria" she looks away when he turns to her "no nothing" Clide sighs and shakes his head as they walk into the parking lot as Blake speaks up and points to something, there she is boys and girls, isn't she a beauty". 


	4. A gift

Love is a battlefield - Chapter 4

They all stared, stunned by the vehicle before them "Boys and girl I give you the Mark 2 Golden Warthog with additions asked for by Nightflash, standard warthog chassis with a passenger carriage on the back and thanks to extra payment from Nightflash, A turbo charged Gauss cannon on top of said carriage, powered by the same energy elites use for their energy swords so it has twice the capabilites of a regular one and in the engine compartment theirs a generator that generates power to it as long as the engine is running" still everyone stared stunned, even Nightflash, who commissioned it, Brass is the first one to speak "Blake i could kiss you, seriously I will take my helmet off now and french you" Clide felt he just had to glance at Maria when Brass said that, and Maria glanced at Clide. "That's really not neccasary Brass i did this for a friend" before anyone was even given the keys Brass was already in high gear "I CALL SHOTGUN" which slightly surprised Nightflash who thought Brass would've wanted to be the driver but even so Clide was already in the driver seat, Nightflash tossed him the keys as he got in the back with Ocelot and Whisper, just as he was getting in Brass decided to practically scream out "LET'S LISTEN TO THIS BABY PURR" as Clide started the engine and asked Nightflash where they were going Nightflash felt he had to get to the bottom of something and opened a private comm channel with Whisper "so Maria about you kissing Clide back at the tower, what was that about because he seemed just as surprised as we were so clearly you two aren't together" Maria was a little nervous about admitting anything to her squad leader "well I kinda like him" Nightflash was expecting that a little bit but he wasnt expecting what she said next "hell I dont just like him, I love him, he's great and I feel that he needs to someone to be there now that his sister is gone as well" Nightflash was a little taken aback by all this "ok just promise me one thing, promise that this wont get in the way of missions for example if he's in trouble on another objective I dont want you abandoning yours to help him, are we clear" Maria was slightly saddened by the thought of Clide being shot or worse "Clear" Nightflash was glad that she understood which came first "I dont mean to sound the bad guy here but we are soldiers as well, if we were Civilians i'd probably tell you to pounce on him like a hungry tiger" Maria giggled a little "I know David, and dont worry it'll be fine" Nightflash closed the comm channel as the car journey continued through the streets of New Alexandria as they head towards the hospital to visit a friend of Nightflash.

(Side note) i have now decided to make it a slightly alternate universe so no not everyone gets killed when the academy was attacked and maybe no halo ring, i'll decide that as i go 


	5. An Old Friend

Love is a battlefield - chapter 5

Nightflash sighed as the squad walked through the hospital's main doors and walked up to the reception desk "we're here to see spartan-278" the receptionist didn't notice him till he said that and she looked up from her desk to answer him "you're in luck he regained consciousness about half an hour ago" Nighflash instantly had a look of relief on his face "what room?" the receptionist felt a little wierd with the squad of lightly armed, but armed nonetheless, spartans in the reception area "floor 4, room 117, but I must insist that you leave your weapons here" Nightflash nodded then called to his squad "hey guys weapons leave em here" they all nodded, Clide and Maria gave their weapons to the security team without hesitation, Brass was a little hesitant and Ocelot had to have his wrestled from his grip but eventually he let it go and they all went off to where the receptionist directed them. As soon as Nightflash walked in the room he could barely believe his eyes "King you're alive" King sat in the hosptial bed as he looked to the door to see his friend standing in the doorway and he's a little relieved that nightflash survived although slightly envious that he did uninjured "well well look who made it out alive, did the the other two as well" nightflash sat down next to his bed but before he could the rest of his squad walked in the room and Brass piped up "yeah we survived luckily" Clide sat opposite his bed "yeah but I heard some weren't so lucky" King's look went from relief to sadness as he remembered it "yeah Mythic was killed saving me and Roxanne made it out with a sliced abdomin hopefully she'll make it through" Nightflash was suddenly curious "wait Roxanne's alive" King looked to Nightflash before answering "yeah but she's been unconscious since we got here and it's unlikely she'll be waking up soon, and the doctor's just barely managed to stop her from bleeding to death, luckily the plasma from the energy sword slightly cauterized the wound while slicing through, otherwise she would've bled out before we got here" king looked out the window as he thought about what happened "we were meant to be the defence for them all but we let them down" Nightflash put his hand on King's shoulder "you did the best you could" King looked out the window still reliving it "did we?" Nightflash looked around the room because he wanted Clide to say something before he noticed both him and Whisper were gone "Ocelot when did they leave" Ocelot looked up and shrugged, Nightflash sighed and shook his head "losing track of your squad Nightflash" King, ever the comedian, if only he knew what a joke was, Nightflash sat there for a good 5 minutes before starting to wonder "Brass, Ocelot, go and look for those two would you" Ocelot pushed himself away from the wall "sure better than standing here" Brass lightly punched Ocelot's shoulder "come on Chuckles let's go find em" as they walk out the room Nightflash and King continue their conversation. 


End file.
